


Possibility

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Blame Tumblr [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Check them out., Classic is Fell's ex, Classic loves the scifell child, Classic pov, Don't blame tumblr, Gay gaygaygaygaygaygaygay, M/M, Poor Error has Seen Things, Scifell - Freeform, Supportive classic bcus we need more of that, Their name is Mathriseheaven, There is only one person who is to blame for this, They have a kid take a wild guess what Error saw, actually, blame tumblr, mention of MPREG, obviously, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: *points at Mathriseheaven* it's their fault!Gay skele ships other gay skele who is also him with his exIn other words:What if Classic became the ultimate Scifell wingman?





	Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Mathriseheaven is a wonderful person who gave me this idea. Check out their Tumblr, they've got this awesome sanscest fusion ask blog going.

Classic had never wanted this.

Of course, he remembered loving Fell. He remembered that he prefers chocolate over strawberries, he doesn't dislike cats, but he does like dogs more. He loved combat boots because they made him feel tall (he was very sensitive about his height), but the relationship between them never really went anywhere. 

They had eventually split up, but Classic had never really forgot it. Apparently Fell had though. He would admit that he had been rather salty about it.

Especially when he saw Science, his younger self, staring at him in that punch drunk haze he remembered so well. 

His soul hurt, but slowly it healed.

He suddenly realized that Sci was a younger version of himself, that he could have a better chance with Fell than he'd gotten, that he could have a good life. But he also realized that Fell was exceptionally oblivious. So while Sci had Blue and Fell had Geno, Geno would mainly be holding Blue back, Blue would be violently overexcited, so Sci needed to have someone who was calm.

Someone experienced in Fell's language.

Someone who had loved and lived and known Fell intimately for so long. 

Someone like him.

His heart stopped burning when he saw them look at each other and blush. His soul no longer felt like it was breaking when Fell brushed against Sci in that way he did when he was showing affection without being obvious, something that made Classic smile to himself when Sci didn't point it out. Sci was learning quickly. At this rate, he wouldn't need his help. He would learn Fell's quirks on his own.

They were moving along quickly, if the more obvious shows of affection and public make-out sessions were anything to go by. Error seemed to avoid them at all costs and Classic had a sneaking suspicion that he had seen something that couldn't be unseen and had a bit of pity for him. 

He had to physically fight the urge to pull a Blueberry and squeal excitedly whenever they teased each other or fought like an old married couple. He wasn't surprised when they became just that, Sci giving birth to a young son not much later. Sometimes he would watch the little tot, Sci hovering over his shoulder protectively, going over to comfort the child if he so much as bumped his toe. Soon the boy was speaking fluently. Classic wasn't surprised when his first word was 'fuck'. When Fell heard that, he burst into laughter.

"He gets it from his mom," he chuckled hysterically, making Sci's face resemble the crystals in Waterfall. Not that it wasn't true. Fell quit the swearing while Sci was pregnant. He didn't want the kid getting in trouble with teachers, after all.

Absolutely no one was shocked when Sci turned out to be a total soccer mom. They often had him watch the kid so Fell could go hold Sci back from tackling one of the other PTA members.

The kid wasn't that bad. He had Fell's fire and Sci's sass and he was Classic's favorite child in Snowdin. He had that sweet innocent smile and the secret, mischevious sparkle in his eyes just like Pap had and shared with the boy's parents. Sometimes the child stole his father's black jacket and Fell would run about, 'trying' to catch him. Sometimes Sci would pick him up, giving Classic a small, grateful smile on the way out.

He hadn't gotten Fell's heart, but he'd helped Sci get it. Sci got the better ending he had dreamed of once upon a time, and he didn't begrudge him that. He could be happy in at least one universe. 

But sometimes... sometimes, late at night, when he should really be asleep, the thought of what might have been crossed his mind. What if he hadn't helped Sci out? What if he'd fought this beautiful thing from the beginning?  
...

What if Fell hadn't left him?

Then he would shake his head, as though dislodging the thought, and got up to get those sleep pills he was supposed to take but never did. He would think of how they had bloomed, and he would smile to himself, even as he swallowed a bitter pill, reminding himself that there was a PTA meeting tomorrow, and he'd need his energy to watch the kid. Last time he fell asleep, Sci hadn't stopped glaring at him for a month.

He had never wanted this. Not for anyone else. But, you know what they say, anything's a possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> Mathriseheaven's Tumblr is, obviously, Mathriseheaven, and mine is Suchamazingness. Check them out if you have time.


End file.
